


Down the Rabbit Hole

by OllieRed



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe, Beta Isaac Lahey, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is in denial, F/M, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey Needs a Hug, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Panic Attacks, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), They are captives at the start, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieRed/pseuds/OllieRed
Summary: Stiles and Scott are taken and forced to run in a mating run. It goes well for Scott but horribly wrong for Stiles... or did it?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 38
Kudos: 254





	1. Hi, Stiles here. I blame Scott.

“I hate you, you know that?” Stiles grumbles, shaking under the weight of dog food and medicines he and Scott were busy bringing in from Stiles’ jeep and into the veterinary clinic.

“Deaton asked me last minute, I couldn’t say no.” Scott grunts from under his own box, kicking the door open with his foot.

“Really? It’s a one-syllable word, that’s pretty easy.” Stiles replies, not liking how dim the lights were and how the pictures of dogs and cats seemed to all stare back at him, following his every move, “At least he left the door unlocked for us.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of him, but also weird.” Scott huffs, grunting as he lifts the box a few inches higher, setting it atop the metal table where the patients would usually lay. “Why would he give me the keys if he left the door unlocked?”

“Why indeed?” Stiles pants, setting the box on top of the table next to Scott’s. “Seriously Scotty, we could have made two trips.”

“You know you need to get stronger so we can finally play in a Lacrosse game Stiles, I’m sick of warming the bench.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Stiles rolls his eyes, “You’re right.” And his friend was right, he was much too skinny and weak to actually play in a game, plus, he can’t seem to have complete control over his limbs.

Finally catching his breath Stiles watches as Scott starts to organize the dog food and medicine by brand, something his friend didn’t trust Stiles to do and honestly? Stiles wasn’t complaining. This gave him time to think, why would Deaton give Scott the keys if he had just left the door unlocked? So that Scott can lock the building? No. You can lock it from the inside and unlock it from the outside, you didn’t need the key for locking.

Barking starts up from the end of the hallway, where the over-night patients were kept. It startled Stiles so much that he jumped, his flailing arms pushing the now-empty box beside him to the ground.

“Alright, I’m done. We can go home and watch Star Wars now.” Scott turns to Stiles, beaming. Stiles knew his friend always felt a surge of pride after helping with something, be it a donation drive or helping a little old lady cross the street.

The smile on Scott’s face only grew, looking past Stiles. “Dr. Deaton, I’ve finished! I didn’t know you’d be here.”

Stiles turns to see a silhouette on the other side of the hallway, on the glass. A silhouette of whoever was in the end of the lobby. Stiles tensed. The figure was too tall and muscular to be Dr. Deaton, not only that, there were three silhouettes.

“S-Scotty, I don’t-“ Stiles gulps, patting his friends arm, trying to get him to move. “Scotty I don’t think that’s Dr. Deaton.”

“Huh, I think you’re right.” Scott frowns, realizing that there were three silouettes slowly walking towards them.

“What are you waiting for?!” Stiles shrieks, now slapping Scott’s shoulder hard, “Run! Run!”

The two teenage boys take on running, shoulders banging against the wall after a sharp turn. Stiles could hear the pounding of his heart and the labored breathing coming from his best friend. He focuses on running, a spark of hope lighting up in him as he spots the exit. The spark immediately vanishes as a loud growl erupts behind him. Stiles turns his head slightly, which, was definitely a bad idea. He smacks into a wall, sending him sprawling on the ground.

“Stiles!” Scott yells, skidding to a stop to get back to Stiles, pulling at his arms.

“What the f-“ Stiles’ breath hitches, “What is that?”

Scott looks up and stiffens as well, Stiles didn’t blame him. The three creatures stood before them, a mix of man and wolf, the tallest glowing red and the two behind glowing yellow.

“Werewolves” Stiles breaths in realization, watching them get closed. “I told you werewolves were real.” He looks up at Scott.

“Not the time Stiles!” Scott huffs, forcing Stiles to stand.

“I wouldn’t run if I were you.” A deep voice spoke, the two teenage boys stop, frozen in fear. “That’ll just make it worse for you, trust me.”

“Thank you oh Mr. Wolfy McScary but we like staying alive.” Stiles says, managing to keep his voice almost steady, still, the two didn’t run.

There are deep chuckles behind them. Stiles could basically feel their warmth as they stalked nearer and nearer.

“He’ll be a fun one for sure.” This time, a woman’s voice.

“I’m not going to be a werewolf’s chew toy.” Stiles grumbles, balling his fast. Scott puts a hand on Stiles’ bicep, a code for ‘shut the fuck up oh my god’.

“Really?” The deep voice again, this time right beside his ear, “Say’s who?”

And then there’s a sharp prick against his arm and the world goes black.

\------------

A loud ringing, laughing, the floor was hard and cold.

“Mhhhuh, what?” Stiles lifts his head, wiping the drool from his chin and trying to ignore the small puddle of it on the floor. It was too bright and too cold. “What the fuck?” he whispers, squinting one eye as he looks around.

He was in a cage, or kennel rather, grey chain-linked walls surrounded him and in front of him a gate locked securely with a red lock. This must be a sick joke. The memories of last night returning to him, Deaton must be pulling a mean ass prank to get revenge for everything that Stiles had knocked down in the past, man, he knew Deaton was made but he didn’t know he was mad enough to do something like this.

“Okay, haha Deaton, very funny. GET ME OUT OF HERE!” Stiles yells, there’s a jerky movement in the kennel beside him, surprised by his yell no doubt.

“Huh- Stiles? Stiles?!” Scott whirls into a sitting position, looking around frantically.

“Scott, I’m here buddy, I’m here.” Stiles quickly kneels beside the fence keeping them separated.

“Where are we? What-“ His friend’s voice and hands were shaking, eyes wide and fear filled.

“I don’t know, maybe some sick prank by Dr. Deaton. See, I told you he hated me Scott, still wants revenge for dropping his favorite mug.”

“This has nothing to do with whoever Dr. Deaton is.” A girl’s voice this time, right, there were three kennels.

Stiles and Scott turn their attention to the kennel on Stiles’ otherisde, where a girl with blond hair had just sat up, staring at them with a bored look in her eyes. Stiles guessed she’d been here longer and had finished freaking out, otherwise he was sure she’d be screaming, she looked like the type to scream.

“What?” Stiles asked, the same question clear in Scott’s expression. The girl snorts, amused and angry before she crosses her arms across her chest and sets on leg on top of the other.

“This has nothing to do with whoever Dr. Deaton is, unless he’s a werewolf. This is for their mating run.”

At the confused silence coming from the two teenage boys she rolls her eyes, “Werewolves have a mating run every two years, this is their second one, smaller than before but just as fun…for them at least.”

“Okay, okay, firstly: mating run? Secondly: fun for them? What does that even mean? Lastly: who the hell are you?” Stiles asks, Scott hums in agreement to Stiles’ questions, their eyes fixed on the girl.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, okay. Hi, I’m Erica, Erica Reyes. A mating run is where they take humans or other werewolves, and let them run. After a period of time, they’ll let alphas or high-ranking Betas chase after the omega werewolves or humans. Humans usually go first, it’s a kink of some werewolves I’m pretty sure.” She smirks, “The more we run the more interesting and fun it is for them to chase us.”

“What happens if they catch us?” Scott asks, his voice small. Stiles got the feeling that Scott already knew what would happen and unfortunately, so did Stiles.

“Mating happens.” Erica leans her head back against the fence, “It’s going to hurt for humans more, given that you heal slower.”

“You say that as if you aren’t human.” Scott chuckles, faltering quickly as Erica’s eyes glow a bright blue.

“You’re an omega.” Stiles realizes, “You weren’t claimed in the first pack run of the year.” That might have been dangerous to voice out, Erica snarling at him.

“Like I said,” she glares at him, eyes a cool blue, “Humans usually go first.”

“Right, right, it’s like a kink.” Stiles sighs and sits down again, trying to steady his heartbeat and his breathing. This can’t be happening. What’s going to happen to his father? To Melissa? To Dr. Deaton? To his Jeep? Oh god his jeep. He hoped at least Lydia would realize who he is when he goes missing and he and Scott’s face is on the news.

“So we’re forced to run so they can mate with us?” Scott asks, “Can-Can we run enough to escape?”

“Theoretically, yes.” Erica nods, a smirk growing on her face giving Stiles goosebumps. “But nobody has made it far enough to escape.”

“But you’re a werewolf!” Stiles scoffs, “Don’t you have like, sonic speed or something?”

“Or something,” Erica glares at him, “and unlike you humans I want to be claimed.”

“Oh hurrah, I’m happy for you, really, can you use your werewolf claws or fangs and get Scotty and I out of here?” Stiles nearly snaps, “Pretty please?” he adds after Erica’s silent glare, she was good at that.

“No. I’d be killed if I did that.” She stretches, “Besides, it’s almost sun down so we’ll be moved with the rest of the runners in a few minutes and the game begins.”

“W-Wait, the rest of the runners?” Scott asks, “There’s more?”

“Mhm,” Erica hums, just as whatever they’re on starts moving. Stiles may or may not have screamed.

“What the f-what’s going on?”

“They’re moving us, you seriously didn’t think we were in a real building did you?”

“y’know, I gotta say I really did.” Stiles huffs, now it was his turn to glare at her.

“Cute” She closes her eyes, “Just relax and enjoy the ride boys, there’s nothing else you can do.”


	2. The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mating run starts
> 
> and ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> = = = indicates the start of the smutty part

“I don’t like this” Scott whispers. It has been a whole hour since they’ve been moved and now Stiles can hear multiple people outside, some were cheering, howling, others (he assumed were runners) were yelling to be released.

“Really? I wouldn’t have guessed.” Stiles replies, trying to work out an escape plan. So far, from what Erica had told them. The wall behind them would drop and the runners were free to run for their lives, then 20 minutes later, the wolves are released.

“Has anyone ever died in a mating run?” Stiles asks, turning to Erica and ignoring the terrified squawk of Scott. “Like, have they ever fought back and died?”

“I’ve only heard of one case but a werewolf didn’t kill him, he tripped and smashed his head against a rock, his body then rolled down a stream unconscious and he drowned.” Erica says, the edges of her lips twitch upwards at the boys’ horrified expression. “So I guess, try not to trip?”

“I- yeah okay,” Stiles takes a deep breath, that would be a problem for him, he was almost known for tripping. “But I’m talking about the werewolves, has anyone ever fought back and died?”

“Nope,” Erica answers, popping the P. She seems to perk up, Stiles assumed it was almost time to be released. “They always finish the job, always.”

“So we basically submit or…” Scott looks to Stiles.

“Or we trip.” Stiles finished, Scott pales and opens his mouth. Before Scott could say anything a loud howl sounds and everyone quiets down, even the other runners in their own box and kennels.

“Alright, I’m sure I don’t need to repeat the rules that you all were briefed on.” Some howling and cheering erupts, “Let’s do this then, shall we?” More howling and cheering, a whistle here and there and then the doors drop. Stiles spots some people already running, bolting from their boxes and into the forest in front of them.

“Looks like we’ve got some bolters folks! They are always fun, aren’t they?” the announcer laughs, several people in the stand laughs as well, growling is heard behind the announcer and as Stiles walks out slowly, he realized that the box contained a mix of wolves, some with red and yellow eyes.

“Hey, Eri-“ Stiles turns to speak to Erica but she had already bolted, blond hair escaping into the forest. He then turns to Scott, he could tell his friend wanted to bolt as well but instead he was sticking by Stiles, refusing to leave him.

“We need to split up, touch every tree you can to spread your scent around so they don’t catch you.” Stiles whispered, “If they’re going to catch us, might as well make it a little fun for ourselves too hm?”

Scott looks at him and nods, “Stay safe.” He whispers, putting a hand on Stiles’ chest, feeling his heart beats, “I’ll come find you” he promises before jogging into the woods.

“Seems like we’ve got a little mastermind here hm, a little fox? Something tells me the pairings this round are going to be innnnnteresting” The announcer howls, earning more cheers from the audience and growls from the werewolves waiting to be released.

“Run run little red riding hood, you’ve got 16 minutes left until the big bad wolf is released.” The announcer looks down at Stiles, flashing his red eyes and fangs making Stiles stiffen in fear. Right. Running. Hide. Yes. He should probably get to doing that.

Stiles turns to the forest and starting running, making sure to touch every tree in arm’s reach. He managed to pick up some rocks on the ground as well, just big enough for him to rub his hands all over and throw in random directions, hopefully that would confuse some of the werewolves as well. In his mind he was counting down.

_14 minutes_

Stiles takes off his shoes and pulls of his socks before fitting his shoes back on, it was uncomfortable to be without socks but he would rather be uncomfortable than dead. Stiles continues to run, throwing one of the socks as strong as he can up a tree until it lays and stays on a branch.

_11 minutes_

The sun was going down too fast, it had gotten cold and the chirping of crickets and the croaking of frogs only meant that no predators were nearby, that made Stiles relax a little at least. He threw his other sock into a bush. That should mess up the werewolves a little, whether it throws him off his trail or the scent of Stiles turns them off, he hoped they wouldn’t be after him anymore.

_9 minutes_

Stiles was tired, his legs ached and his lungs thirsted for air, it was too cold. Even with his jacket on, it was November, of course it would be cold. Stiles shivered and tightened his hoodie around himself. If a werewolf wasn’t going to kill him, he would probably die of hypothermia. Stiles shakes his head. He needed to keep walking, how far had he run? Where’s Scott? Where’s Erica?

_5 minutes_

Stiles leans against a tree to catch his breath and rub his hands together for more warmth. A thin layer of sweat coated his body which was definitely not helping with the cold. He was tired, he was hungry, he was thirsty, and he was cold. He needed to save his energy and strength for when the werewolves were released. Stiles lowers himself to sit on the ground, back against the tree. He looks around and picks up a rock, maybe he could throw it at whatever werewolf managed to find him and hope that he got their eyes.

_4 minutes_

It was going to be fine right? Stiles hoped it was going to be fine. He would say he did a pretty good job in throwing off his scent, at least as best as he could.

_3 minutes_

Fuck. How about Scott? What would happen if Scott got claimed and Stiles didn’t? Would Stiles be allowed to go home or would he be killed? Even if he was allowed to get home, how would he explain to his dad that he was kidnapped to get fucked by werewolves? How would he explain to Melissa that her son probably isn’t coming back?

_2 minutes_

Fuck Fuck. This was terrifying, Stiles could feel the hammering in his chest. Maybe it was best if he didn’t count down the minutes, then at least he wouldn’t be so paranoid

_1 minute_

This is it, just 60 seconds to go. That’s two 30 seconds, three 20 seconds, six 10 seconds. Not so bad-

Howls rang through the forest, making Stiles’ blood go cold and the hair on the back of his neck stand. Huh, maybe he counted too slowly.

Stiles curls his fingers around the rock in his fist, he looks at the dirt he was sitting on when an idea springs to mind, he quickly scoops some up and rubs it against the armpit area of his hoodie, he then quickly takes of the hoodie and rubs it against his shirt and arms, it was gross and the dry soil didn’t stick very well but it was his last resort.

He could hear faint screams and yelling, a howl and roar here and there and his breathing quickens. One of the screams sounded suspiciously like the time he had dressed up as a zombie and scared Scott in the forest, then the locals called about a murder and he and Scott showed up to the crime scene, Stiles still in the zombie outfit, then the victim’s family screamed. Good ol’ times. Stiles desperately hoped that whoever found Scott didn’t hurt him too much.

Stiles counted 40 seconds before he heard a stick snapping not too far from where he was seated. Immediately he curls up even smaller, rock clutched in his fist. A low growl, not too far from Stiles’ left. Stiles’ heartbeat quickened, his breathing more shallow.

Stiles hesitantly lifts his head, his whole body shaking. He turns painfully slow to look at his left, where the soft growling was coming from, and he comes face to face with glowing red eyes.

Stiles shrieks and throws the rock as hard as he could, judging from the snarl that escaped the beast, the rock has meant it’s mark. Stiles would have felt smug if the growling hadn’t gotten louder, angrier.

“Oh fuck I’m dead.” Stiles gasps, jumping to his legs and running.

He knew it was useless, there’s no point in running from a werewolf, still he had to try.

He did try, Stiles swears it, but not even three seconds later and he felt a weight on his back making him fall, his knees hitting the ground painfully, painful enough to get an, “Ow, fuck!” passed his lips.

**= = =**

“Okay, okay I’m sorry about the rock!” Stiles yells out, the pressure of the claws against his back lessened but not enough for Stiles to shove the wolf off. Red eyes. He had seen Red eyes. Red eyes meant Alpha, right? The guy who led the trio that kidnapped him had red eyes, that definitely gave off an alpha vibe.

Stiles manages to turn his head, craning his neck just a little bit to spot the beast behind him. He was huge, red eyes glowing brightly in the dark, his fur almost blending in with the darkness of the forest. A bipedal wolf, almost as big as a bear.

“Oh my god, I’m going to die aren’t I?” Stiles whispers, the wolf gave him a pointed look, how the man was able to do that with a wolf face, Stiles didn’t know.

The wolf man hunches down, a hand – paw? Still on Stiles’ back. Stiles closes his eyes and holds his breath as the wolf’s snout gets nearer, he could feel it breathing against his shoulder. The wolf man growls and noses at Stiles’ hair, licking behind his ear.

Stiles shook underneath the attention, he didn’t know what to do, he was frozen. For the first time in his life, he didn’t want to move. He barely noticed the snap of his belt as the wolfman’s claws rip it apart and tug at his pants.

“Woah, woah, at least buy me dinner first.” Stiles quickly objects and moves his hands to push at the wolfman’s clawed hands, trying to keep humor into the situation, it helped him. The wolfman gives him an unimpressed look and flips stiles over so he was now lying on his back. Stiles’ breath hitched. He didn’t like this at all, he was too open, too vulnerable.

“Hey!” Stiles snaps, his voice trembling with fear now as the wolfman rips the buttons from Stiles’ jeans. Stiles balls his fist and bonks the wolfman’s snout, right at the bridge. Time seemed to stand still, the red in the wolfman’s eyes seemed to glow brighter and Stiles gulps, realizing what he had just done. He had just hit a werewolf. An Alpha werewolf. An Alpha werewolf who was wolfed out with claws and fangs over him.

The werewolf snarls and it scares Stiles enough to turn his head and shut his eyes, hands close to his chest. The werewolf gives an approving huff, taking both of Stiles’ wrists in one hand and pinning it over Stiles’ head. Seconds later Stiles felt breathing against his neck and a wet touch, the werewolf’s nose, he realized. Stiles squirms a little bit, uncomfortable and scared, even with all his strength the hold on his wrist didn’t budge a tiny bit.

Stiles pants tiredly, his body sagging. He was tired, he used up all of his energy in struggling to get his wrists to move and it didn’t even move a centimeter. The wolfman seemed satisfied with Stiles’ tiredness and gets back to work, pulling Stiles’ jeans from his legs and tossing it aside with one hand. The cold made Stiles shiver and gulp but it wasn’t for long, the wolfman’s body heat almost enveloped the both of them.

“W-wait!” Stiles suddenly yelps and the wolfman actually stops to look at him impatiently, “I’m a virgin. Please, I-I’ve never done anything like-like that with anyone.”

Stiles couldn’t understand why but it looked like the wolfman was almost beaming, as if Stiles being a virgin was a good thing for him. Stiles didn’t understand that, doesn’t it mean more work for the wolfman? Unless…. The wolfman didn’t plan on stretching him first. Stiles paled at the thought, his heart beating faster.

As if sensing the human’s panic, the wolfman moves his head up and noses at Stiles’ neck, licking behind his ear again. What is it with this wolfman and ears? Stiles was too busy trying not to cry to think about it.

The wolfman moves the hand that was holding Stiles’ wrists, setting free Stiles’ right hand. How the wolfman knew Stiles was right handed, he didn’t know. He then takes Stiles’ hand and puts it over Stiles’ boxers, right at the crotch area.

Stiles blinks.

“You want me to stretch myself?”

The wolfman nods.

“You really expect me to do that with you watching me?” The teenage boy asked in disbelief.

The wolfman growls and rips Stiles’ boxers off, a clawed finger near Stiles’ entrance. Stiles’ fear spiked, getting the message: Do it, or I will.

“Okay! Okay I’ll- I’ll do it” Stiles huffs shakily, god this was not at all how he imagined he would lose his virginity, in fact, he thought he would lose it to Lydia, or Danny, definitely not to a wolfman in some strange forest during a mating run.

Stiles wipes his hands on his shirt, the wolfman gives him an impatient growl.

“Hey, the ground is dirty.” Stiles glares back. The wolfman rolls his eyes and bring the smaller boy’s hand closer to his mouth, for a second Stiles thought the wolfman was going to eat his hand, instead, he licked at Stiles’ fingers, covering it with saliva.

“That cannot be sanitary” Stiles makes a face when the wolfman moves Stiles’ hand to his crotch, another growl. “Okay, okay.” He takes a deep breath. This was humiliating.

Stiles pushes a finger in, his breath hitching at the sting. He hasn’t done this in a while. He manages to push in the single digit until it was knuckles deep, trying not to pay attention to the wolfman watching every movement, listening to every breath, and smelling everything the human felt.

Stiles counts to five before he adds in a second finger, this time the stretch makes him whimper and his dick actually twitches. That was so wrong. This whole damn thing was so wrong. A nudge at his hand from the werewolf told Stiles to continue, not even realizing that he has stilled.

With gritted teeth Stiles continues moving his fingers, taking his time before adding in a third finger. Why it was starting to feel good, Stiles didn’t know, was it because a wolfman was watching his humiliation? Was it because the wolfman’s dick was hard and big, and that it was probably going to rip Stiles apart? Or was it the hungry look in the wolfman’s eyes, like a predator who had finally caught its prey.

Stiles didn’t have time to voice out his question. The wolfman rips Stiles’ hand away from himself, licking the digits before moving his arm to join the spot over Stiles’ head again.

“No!” Stiles gasps, wiggling again and trying to kick at the wolfman. “No I’m not ready! I’m not nearly ready! Please, please I’m- It won’t fit, you’re going to break me!”

The wolfman snarls a warning as Stiles’ feet make contact with his chest, all he does is force them apart with his legs and lifts Stiles’ lower body a little bit, enough for him to see Stiles’ entrance.

“Please, please it won’t fit,” Stiles whimpers, shutting his eyes and waiting for the pain. Instead, he feels something wet and flat against his ass, liquid dripping down from his cheeks. Slowly he opens one eye to see the wolfman’s head in between his legs. “Wha-“ he begins but he cuts himself off with a loud gasp. The wolfman’s tough pressing into him.

“Fuck!” Stiles whines, pulling uselessly at his wrists as the wolfman moves his tongue in and out of Stiles’ hole. Stiles’ dick twitched shamelessly, already dripping precum. “Fuck- shit-fuck” Stiles gasps, wiggling his hips lightly. The wolfman growls and Stiles nearly screamed at what the vibrations did to his body.

“I shouldn’t be like this, what the fuck? What is wrong with me?” Stiles pants, not noticing when the glorious tongue exits his hole and another, much bigger and harder object align with his entrance.

“Okay, maybe-“ Stiles’ words get stuck in his throat as the wolfman pushes his dick into him, burying himself halfway into Stiles before stopping, allowing the human time to get used to it.

“Fuck! It hurts!” Stiles gasps, his lungs felt too small, the air going into his throat felt too hot and yet too cold in his lungs. “It hurts! Out! Get out!” he yelps as the wolfman ignores his cries and pushes in further, stretching Stiles and burying himself impossibly deep, Stiles could feel him, every vein, every pulse.

Hot tears run down Stiles’ face, his body too tired and too week to kick at the wolfman or wiggle away. The wolfman seemed to realize this and lets go of Stiles’ wrists, allowing it to drop on either side of Stiles’ body.

The wolfman began moving, rocking his hips slowly as if he himself was getting used to the feeling of being enveloped by Stiles’ body. Soft huffs and growls escaped the wolfman’s lips occasionally, his eyes still a bright red. The wolfman sets a hand on Stiles’ hips, keeping the human steady as he quickens his pace. There was howling in the distance and Stiles didn’t know what that meant, he doesn’t want to know what it meant.

“C-Can you at least turn me over?” Stiles manages to hiccup, “I don’t- My face is too embarrassing.” He whispers. Thankfully, the wolfman either understood or he thought Stiles’ face was embarrassing too. Whatever it was, he gently turned Stiles around on his knees. The wolfman puts his left arm around Stiles’ chest, keeping him upright as he continued to pound into the human. The sound of skin against skin loud in the silent forest.

“Fuck!” Stiles yelps when the wolfman’s dick manages to hit against something in him, shooting a burst of surprise and pleasure through Stiles, making his dick twitch and dribble out precum. The wolfman growls in approval, angling his thrusts so it would hit that area more often. The thrusts became faster, less focused. Stiles gasps when he realized that the base of the wolfman’s dick was expanding, pushing against the rim of his opening. He stayed around in the vet enough to know what that is.

“Oh hell no!” Stiles shrieks, weakly pushing at the wolfman’s arm. “You are not going to knot me sir, not-not today I’m afraid. Maybe next week we can set up a meeting but-“ he doesn’t get a chance to finish when the wolfman wraps his right hand around Stiles’ dick, Stiles didn’t know if he stiffened because of how good it felt or because he was terrified that the wolfman would cut his dick open with his claws.

“No not my dick- not at the same time, Ah!” Stiles gasps, “N-no, I’m- hah….” He pants and tilts his head, resting it against the wolfman’s shoulder, baring his neck. The wolfman growls proudly, sniffing and licking at Stiles’ neck, his thrust were painful fast now, the hand on Stiles’ dick on rhythm with his thrusts.

“Ah! Fuck!” Stiles whines loudly, his back arching as he cums into the wolfman’s hand. The wolfman snarls and thrusts his hip upwards harshly while at the same time bringing Stiles down, his knot slipping into Stiles’ body, pressed painfully good against his prostate. Stiles cries out at the same time as the wolfman sinks his teeth into Stiles’ shoulder, the pain and pleasure making Stiles whimper and cum a second time, breathing heavy and sweat coating his body.

“B-bad dog” Stiles whispers as the wolfman opens his mouth and licks the wound.

The last thing Stiles felt was the wolfman's nose and tongue against his neck before he lifted his head and howled. Then the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Pick Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up
> 
> Scott is waiting for him
> 
> Isaac and Derek show up

Pain. That’s the first thing Stiles noticed when he blinked open his eyes. Just pain. Everywhere. His back, his head, his throat, his hands, and especially his legs and ass.

“Fucker” Stiles groans as memories flood into him so suddenly that he felt nauseous. He groans again and blinks his eyes open, the white walls, sheets, and door as well as flowers on every flat surface revealed that he was in a hospital. Good. Maybe he just got super drunk and had a really bad nightmare that his ass could feel for some reason.

"Stiles, you’re awake!” An important voice says behind the curtain separating Stiles’ bed from the rest. A man with glasses and a doctor’s coat pokes his head through a few seconds later, looking Stiles over once.

“Mr. Doctor thank god.” Stiles breaths, putting a hand on his chest in relief. “I had the stranger nightmare, Scotty –he’s my best friend- he and I got kidnapped and was forced to run in this crazy werewolf mating thing and then I got FUCKED and some parts of it was good but mostly I was so scared.” He rambles, propping himself up. That was definitely a bad idea as pain shot up his spine. “Ow! And for some reason, it feels very real, according to my backside and… the rest of my body.”

The doctor chuckles and pushes his classes further up his nose. “I’m Doctor Michael and that was no dream.”

“But….but you have glasses so,” Stiles falters, “Werewolves can have bad eyesight? Are you human? Do they allow humans here alive?”

The doctor, Michael, laughs now, opening Stiles’ curtains and suddenly it got a lot brighter. Curses.

“I am a Werewolf, a beta actually. No, Werewolves cannot have bad eyesight, my mate-“ A little pink appears on his cheeks. “She thinks I look better with glasses so I like wearing them, even though she said I didn’t need to. I guess we’re still in that highschool crush or honeymoon phase.”

“Awww, that would be so cute if I weren’t terrified, also, there is a big difference between highschool crush and honeymoon phase, big difference.” Stiles points out, trying to keep his heartbeat and breathing steady. The doctor was a werewolf. Stiles was alone with a werewolf. Again. He didn’t like the last time he was alone with a werewolf. Wait, why did werewolves have doctors? Do they get stuff like fleas or canine distemper? DO THEY GET RABIES?

“No, Stiles, we do not get rabies.” Dr. Michael smiles patiently. Stiles closes his mouth, not realizing that he had said that out loud and that it may have offended the werewolf. The werewolf he was all alone with. The werewolf that could fuck him or kill him in a second.

“You don’t need to be afraid Stiles-“

“Really? I don’t see why I _shouldn’t_ be scared.” Stiles snaps back, quickly ducking his head and breaking eye-contact when Dr. Michael’s eyes flash gold. “S-Sorry,” he whispers then adds quickly, “But you’re kinda proving my point.”

“I apologize.” Dr.Michael clears his throat, and to his credit he did sound and look sorry. “We’ll give you breakfast and some pain medication and then we’ll put you in the room with the others.”

“Oth-others?” Stiles stammers.

“The other claimed runners. One room for humans and one for claimed omegas.” Dr. Michael clarifies, a small smile on his face, “A young man named Scott refuses to sit down and talk with the others unless you’re than.”

“Scotty,” Stiles smiles now, “He’s alive, he’s-he’s claimed.” He realizes, not knowing if that was a good thing or not.

“He is, Isaac made sure to be gentle with him. He’s a good man.”

“Isaac? Is that the werewolf that claimed him? Is he an Alpha or-or Beta?”

“Isaac is the one that claimed Scott, yes. He is the main Beta in Derek Hale’s pack.” Dr. Michael looks at him pointedly, as if it was a riddle and Stiles was supposed to solve it. Well too bad for the doctor, Stiles definitely was not in the mood for riddles.

“Derek Hale?”

“Yes,” Dr. Michael inhales almost sharply, “Derek Hale, the alpha.” He says it slowly as if Stiles was supposed to react, “He is the one that claimed you.”

“Oh” Stiles whispers, not knowing whether to cry or yell or scream, “He’s that dickhead.”

“Yes, well.” Dr. Michael clears his throat, standing straighter now. “I’ll have a sandwich sent up to you along with your painkillers, I shall inform your friend, Scott, that you are awake as well.”

“Thanks Dr. Michael.” Stiles mumbles, feeling cold and numb, even the throbbing in his ass was almost missable.

Dr. Michael leaves the room softly, Stiles stares at his blanket covered feet blankly for a few seconds. 5 seconds of silence is what it took and Stiles breaks down, hot tears falling down his face, his body racking with sobs and his lungs clinging tightly to whatever oxygen it had the luxury of having. It was painful to move but it was even more painful to not feel anything. Stiles puts a hand over his mouth, hiccups escaping his lips as he continues to cry, just remembering that there were werewolves in this building and he was definitely not giving them the satisfaction of hearing him cry. Not Dr. Michael, not Erica, not whoever Isaac Lahey is, and definitely not Derek Hale.

Dr. Michael allows Stiles to cry, only when Stiles’ sobs lessened to sniffles and when Stiles could see clearly through wet eyes is when Dr. Michael and a nurse walks in, rolling a cart with a plate and a bottle on it. Stiles had the suspicion that Dr. Michael and the nurse had just been waiting outside listening and had the decency to not barge into him crying, Stiles thanked them softly and received a “What for?” from Dr. Michael, although the man had pity in his eyes. Stiles smiled, he liked Dr. Michael.

“Thank you Elise,” Dr. Michael says, the nurse nods her head and walks out leaving Dr. Michael, Stiles, and the Food cart. The werewolf brings the plate closer to Stiles, holding it up so the human could reach over and hold the sandwich. Stiles mumbled another thank you before he started eating. It was a tuna sandwich with lettuce, not one of Stiles’ favorites but that was okay.

“So, Stiles. I’m here to answer your questions.” Dr. Michael smiles patiently, taking a seat on the empty bed beside the human.

“How long have you and your wife been together?” Stiles asks after swallowing his first bite. Dr. Michael blinks, clearly taken by surprise, obviously he had expected Stiles to asked about mating runs and other werewolf related questions.

“We- I claimed her in a pack run four years ago. She’s human, like you.” The doctor watches as Stiles takes another bite. “We have a son, Gabriel, he turns three in two weeks. He has my hair and eyes, and my wife’s beautiful smile and laugh.” He sighs happily, thinking of his family.

“Your wife is human? Isn’t it hard for her to be here, surrounded by wolves?” Stiles mumbles, “She didn’t run away after the mating run?”

“No.” Dr. Michael shakes his head, “Is that what you want to do?”

Stiles didn’t answer but he could tell it was obvious. Of course he wants to run away.

“6 months. The next mating run is in 6 months, if you and Derek don’t seal the deal by then, you can go. When 6 months was over, my wife and I had already made it official, we were mates, and she was pregnant. We were so happy and yes, the first few weeks she wanted to leave but then she got used to our lifestyle and she realized she could boss me around. She didn’t have anyone waiting for her back in the ordinary human life so, she stayed.”

“Seal the deal?” Stiles whispered, afraid of what the answer would be. Did he have to get pregnant? He was a guy, Scott was a guy too, they couldn’t get pregnant.

“Mhm,” Dr. Michael hums, “Become one with the pack, it’s something that happens only when you’re ready, it’s not something you or anyone else can force. It’s like a mind link with everyone who is in your pack. You’ll feel them and they you.”

“I don’t want to be felt by anybody” Stiles grumbles, sinking back into the bed with a hiss of pain, sandwich long gone.

“When your body and mind feels that you are ready to be one with the pack, the mind link is immediate. If you’re not ready, then it won’t. Don’t worry. You’ll be able to go home if the mind link doesn’t happen.” Dr. Michael smiles gently, sensing Stiles’ anxiety.

“Why do I have to wait until the next mating run? So Derek Hale doesn’t lose his cock sleeve?” Stiles spat.

“No” Dr. Michael’s eyes harden at the insult on Derek, his eyes flashing yellow and Stiles’ breath hitches, fear pushing into his throat. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to scare you.” The doctor takes a deep breath, willing his eyes to go back to its soft brown. “Because it is harmful for both you and Derek to be separated for a long period of time after the claiming bite, when the next mating run happens both the body of the werewolf and human know to break the connection.”

“That makes no sense.” Stiles gapes at him, watching as Dr. Michahel hands him two pills and his glass of barely-cold water.

“You’re human, it will be hard for you to understand.” Dr. Michael smiles slightly, “Now hurry, Scott is waiting.” A laugh then escapes the werewolf’s lips as Stiles quickly gulps down the pills and water, almost choking in his rush to see Scott.

\-------

“Hey man!” Stiles yells the moment he spots Scott, the poor boy was leaning against the wall near the door, had he been like that the whole time he was waiting for Stiles?

“Stiles!” Scott grins and quickly runs at his best friend, both of them enveloping each other in a hug. “Stiles you’re okay! You’re not injured or anything!” He gapes once they pull away from each other. “I definitely expected Stiles Stilinski to have at least a twisted ankle.”

“Oh shut up!” Stiles whines, playfully hitting Scott’s arm making Scott’s shirt move to expose the bite on his neck, immediately Stiles’ smile falls.

“You’re bit.”

“So are you.” Scott points to Stiles’ own neck. Right. The claiming bite.

“Oh, right.” Stiles mumbles, walking to sit on the ground in the farthest corner of the room. Scott followers behind him.

“So, this sucks, huh?” Stiles smiles sadly.

“Well, yes but… It’s not as bad as dying, right?” Scott smiles and Stiles fights the urge to roll his eyes, typically Scott, always trying to find the positive in everything, even being kidnapped and fucked by werewolves. “Besides,” Scott adds, “Isaac is actually a really nice guy.”

“Wait,” Stiles quirks a brow, “You’ve met him?!” he squawks, nearly hitting Scott with his arms. The other people in the room glare at him but he didn’t care.

“Yes” Scott huffs, glancing at the people in the room and giving them an apologetic smile before turning back to Stiles. “He was there when I woke up, he apologized for any pain he caused me and then he…took it.”

“Took it?” Stiles asks, “What did he takes aside from your virginity and dignity Scott?”

“Stiles” Scott looks at him pointedly. “He took my pain, Werewolves can do that. I think he was doing it while we were in the forest to, y’know when he was on top of m-“

“Yes, I’m fully aware of what you mean.” Stiles made a face. “But that pain taking thing, I didn’t know you could do that…”

“Isaac told me it’s something werewolves do, usually only to mates or other pack members.” Scott smiles, rubbing his left arm in the place Stiles assumed Isaac hands were to take away his best friend’s pain.

The door opens and a man walks in along with a doctor, the man, obviously a werewolf, is wearing a leather jacket and a maroon shirt and black pants.

“Mattias, Ethan is here to get you. You’re going home with him, okay?” The doctor says to the kid just a few feet away from Scott and Stiles. Mattias, a short blond boy, probably around their age, looks up, eyes widen and frightened.

“No.” Mattias whispers, “I don’t-I don’t want-“ he stammers. Stiles wasn’t a werewolf but even he could tell that the poor guy’s heart was beating a mile a minute. He looks to the werewolf who quickly moves forward, for a second Stiles was ready to jump up and stand between the poor boy if the werewolf even growled. No, instead the Werewolf kneels in front of the sitting boy, allowing his eyes to glow red. An Alpha.

“Hey it’s okay, I’ll take care of you okay?” the alpha werewolf, Ethan, murmurs. He brings his hand close the Mattias who flinches, as if he was expecting to be hit. “I’ll take care of you, you’ll have a bed, as many food as you can eat…” Ethan gently coaxes. Mattias looks at him before nodding.

“There you go, good.” Ethan smiles as Mattias puts his hand on the werewolf’s. The both of them stand and Ethan turns to the doctor. “Thank you for your help, Mattias and I will get going now.” The doctor smiled and nodded, her long hair moving as she turns and exits the room alongside them, probably reminding Ethan about human care or something.

“So, it’s just like that?” Stiles asks, turning back to Scott. “We just get picked up here like packages?”

“I guess so?” Scott says, tilting his head. “That’s what it looks like at least.”

“Unbelievable.” Stiles grumbles, watching as another werewolf came to pick up his human, a girl human this time who even hugged him when he presented her with chocolates. “I hope we’re as lucky as her.”

“But you’ve never seen who claimed you, right?” Scott asks, “Not in his human form anyway.”

“Yeah that’s right.” Stiles agrees, he didn’t know why but that made him feel sad. “I guess we wait pal.”

30 minutes pass and Stiles and Scott are more-or-less the last ones in the room, all that remained were the two of them and three others, two girls and a guy, the two girls were already chatting and becoming friends, meanwhile the guy was just silent and glaring at the wall. He reminded Stiles of when Scott was in his emo phase, except this guy wasn’t 13 and writing angsty poems, at least he didn’t know if he did.

A doctor walks in with a curly blond haired werewolf, Stiles was almost sure that it was Isaac, he was going to wake Scott who had been sleeping but stopped when the doctor spoke, “Nico, Will is here to pick you up.”

“Fuck off.” Nico snapped and Will rolls his eyes.

“Stop being such a drama queen.”

“I’m not being a drama queen.” Nico huffs but he does get up, ignoring Will’s amused smile.

“So where do you want to drive by for lunch?” The friendly werewolf asked, sounding genuinely happy.

“McDonalds” is all Nico answers.

Stiles sighs and leans his head against the wall, watching the open door, waiting for Isaac Lahey to come in. If Derek Hale came before Isaac Lahey then Stiles would force him to wait until Isaac came to get Scott. Alpha or not, Stiles wasn’t going to leave Scott alone.

There was yelling from the hallway, it was too far to make out the words but as they neared Stiles could barely make it out.

“I DON’T WANT HIM!”

“Mr. Hale, please. You claimed him, he is your respo-“

“Derek-“

“Isaac shut up.” A growl, “I said I don’t want him”

“That’s definitely not what it looked like last night.” The doctor shot back, Dr. Michael, Stiles realized.

“I don’t care what it looked like last night, I was moonlight drunk. He isn’t mind, I don’t want him.”

“Then you break it off in 6 months. For now he is your responsibility, now stop scaring him I can smell his pain and anxiety from here and it’s bothering me, I’m sure it bothers you more, you being his mate and everything”

“He isn’t my mate”

“Not yet”

“Michael I swear-“

“He’s right, Derek.”

“Isaac-“

Stiles pushes himself closer to the corner once he could hear their footsteps. Dr. Michael could smell him? Derek could smell him? Derek didn’t want him? Well, at least that part was mutual, but it still hurt.

Stiles does his best to huddle close to the corner, pulling his knees to his chest and putting his hands over his ears, shutting his eyes. That’s what he would do when he was terrified, usually it was when there would be storms, he hated lightning and thunder. Right now, he would much rather be outside in a storm than here.

“Stiles, Scott, Derek and Isaac are here to pick you up.” Dr. Michael says, Stiles could barely make the words out from his covered ears. Beside him, he could feel Scott stir and wake up, he could feel body heat, hotter than his or Scott’s close by.

“Isaac!” Scott gasps and Stiles hated that he could hear the smile on Scott’s face when he said Isaac’s name.

“Hey Scott,” Isaac replies and Stiles hates it more that it sounded happy too. “Derek and I are here to pick you and Stiles up, can you wake your friend?”

Isaac knew Stiles wasn’t sleeping, Stiles wasn’t stupid.

“Don’t touch me.” Stiles snaps just when he could feel Scott’s fingers hovering over his shoulder, quickly Scott retracts it.

“Stiles? You okay?” Scott asks worriedly.

“I’m fine.” Stiles grumbles, “Sorry. I’m just-“ he exhales shakily. “I’m fine.”

“Derek” Dr. Michael hisses not so subtly, not even flinching when Derek glares at him.

Stiles finally looks up, trying to keep his breathing hand hands steady. Derek just makes eye-contact with the small human and almost, Stiles forgot how to breathe. Derek was way too hot to be such an asshole.

“Stiles,” Derek says, almost like it was shit in his mouth, “Get up, we’re going home.”

“Oh yes,” Isaac said to Scott, “We’re going home. Derek and I and the rest of the pack all live together.”

“That means I can stay with Stiles?” Scott perks up making Isaac chuckle and nod. “Awesome! Dude, we can be roomies!” Scott looks to stiles with a bright smile that immediately falls the moment he looks at his friend.

Stiles was shaking, he was cold, sweaty, pale. Breathing was hard and moving was painful, he couldn’t even turn his neck to look at Scott without pain flaring up, but he took pain medication how- this was a panic attack, of course it was, perfect, the cherry on top on his already shitty day and it wasn’t even lunch time yet. “Stiles” he could barely hear that Scott was calling his name, could barely feel Scott’s fingers on his shoulder. “Stiles!” Scott sounded more urgent now and Stiles was getting light headed, breathing hurt, maybe he should stop breathing so it stops hurting, yeah that would be a good-

Red

Red eyes stared back at him, a finger under his chin forcing him to look up. The same red eyes that he had seen last night, only now it was on a human face and the wolfman had a human body.

“Stiles.” Derek Hale says and the human hated how it almost soothed him. “Stiles stop panicking.”

“Wow, A plus” Stiles could hear Isaac sarcastically say, Stiles’ lips twitched upwards at that.

“I’m fine, I’m okay. Don’t touch me.” Stiles huffs, the first two directed to Scott and the last one directed to Derek who immediately drops his chin, wow, _now_ is the time the wolfman understood ‘no’?

“Sorry about that,” Stiles forces a smile on his face although his voice was still shaking and he didn’t have to look in the mirror to tell how pale he was. “I feel better now.”

“Maybe you should stay here awhile” Dr. Michael worriedly buts in. Under other circumstances Stiles would have agreed to that immediately, hell he would ask for ‘awhile’ to be six months. But he had Scott to worry about.

“No, I’m not leaving Scott alone with rabid dogs.” Stiles grumbles. Bad choice of words and he immediately regretted it. All three werewolves flashed their eyes and Stiles’ breath catches in his throat. “Sorry, bad joke.”

“Let’s just go.” Derek growls, grabbing the front of Stiles’ hospital gown and hauling him up. “Yours and Scott’s clothes are being washed at the house.”

“Okay, great, yeah. Perfect.” Stiles stammers. Scott squeezes his shoulder and Stiles looks at him gratefully. “I’m Stiles Stilinski by the way.”

“I know”

They walked through the halls with Doctor Michael, Isaac, and Scott behind them, Doctor Michael flipping through papers and talking to Isaac.

“You should probably listen to what Dr. Michael is saying” Stiles says to Derek.

“I am”

“Ah, werewolf hearing, right.” Stiles nodded, licking his lips nervously as they headed towards the exit.

“So,” Stiles tries again, “Six months…”

“Stiles?” Derek lets go of the front of Stiles’ shirt and looks at him.

“Mhm?” Stiles looks up and makes eye-contact with Derek, his eyes glowing an alpha red. Fear spikes in Stiles but he tries not to show it.

“Shut up” Derek finally says, continuing to walk.

Stiles stares at him, hurrying to catch up. “Was that supposed to scare me?”

“You were scared.”

“No I wasn’t, I was surprised.”

“I can hear when you lie”

“Oh”

Silence

“Oh okay then”


	4. On the Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're on their way to the pack house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your support, I'm really glad you're enjoying it so far :D

The black Camaro was something Stiles would definitely freak out about if he wasn’t so scared. So Derek was an alpha werewolf, hot as hell, had temper tantrums AND a freakishly awesome car? That’s so not fair, if Derek didn’t have communication issues Stiles would have thought he was the perfect guy.

“Alright, get in.” Derek huffs gruffly.

“Mr. Hale.” Dr. Michael speaks up, “I need you to sign Stiles’ forms.” At the glare the doctor received from the Alpha he quickly adds, “It’s mandatory.”

“Fine” Derek spat, reaching for the clipboard roughly. Instead of just signing it immediately like Stiles expected from him, the alpha werewolf actually read the paragraphs carefully. Stiles turns to Dr. Michael and gives a nervous smiles, watching from the corner of his eyes as Scott and Isaac enter the backseat of the awesome black Camaro.

“Thanks for everything Dr. Michael, uh, what happens if the pain meds wear off?” He asks nervously, he did not want to suddenly feel pain and double over from it.

“Well that is your mate’s responsibility then.” Dr Michael smiles calmly, rolling his eyes at the low growl from Derek. “You two will learn to love each other.” He chuckles, letting out a surprised huff as Derek shoves the clipboard at his chest roughly.

“Get your nose out of our business.” The alpha growls.

“Why, you selling something other than bullshit?” Stiles asks without thinking. Derek and Dr. Michael immediately snap their eyes towards the human, Derek’s a bright red and Dr. Michael’s filled with surprise and then amusement.

“He’ll be good for you Derek.” Dr. Michael chuckles, stepping back just in case Derek tries anything. “Give it some time.”

“Yeah, we’re stuck together for 6 months wolfy man, might as well make the most of it.” Stiles tries to sound nonchalant, shrugging his shoulders for effect.

“Shut up, just get in the damn car.”

“Woah, woah, don’t insult this beauty by calling it a ‘damn car’ like that”

“This is _my_ car”

“I don’t care!”

\---

“I’m hungry” Stiles says after a few silent minutes on the road, Scott having fallen asleep against Isaac in the back. How his friend even managed to fall asleep surrounded by werewolves, he didn’t know.

“You just ate” Derek furrows his brows, not even glancing at the human he had claimed.

“Yeah well, I’m a growing teenage boy! Teenage boys like my only want three things: Sleep, Sex, and Food!” Stiles counts on his fingers, pausing, “And Video games. Four things.”

“You were a virgin.” Derek scoffs, his knuckles tightening on the wheel and this time he does glance at Stiles for half a second.

“You remember that?” Stiles feels his face heat up in embarrassment, he quickly clears his throat. “Just because we want it doesn’t mean we get it, I’m not exactly the most outstanding piece of hot meat.” He moves his hands while he talks, not even noticing Derek leaning away a little bit to not get hit, or the small giggles coming from Isaac.

Derek’s brows furrow even more, how was that even possible?

“Fine,” The alpha werewolf finally grits out, “We’ll go to KFCs drive thru.” At the mention of food Scott stirs, letting out a sleep and expectant ‘mh? Foo?’

“Yes!” Stiles pumps his fist up a little too excitedly, hitting the roof of the Camaro. He flinches as Derek growls, “Sorry” he whispers then excitedly turns his head to look at his slowly waking friend. “Bro! We’re going to KFC!”

“Awesome” Scott yawns, rubbing at his eyes and sitting straighter, getting off of Isaac who pouts slightly but otherwise does nothing. “I don’t have my wallet, are you paying?”

“I don’t have my wallet either Scott, we’re both in hospital gowns remember?” Stiles shakes his head, a grin on his face at the half-asleep expression on Scott’s face. “I think Mr. Big Bad Wolf is paying for us.”

Surprisingly Derek said nothing, he just rolls his eyes and keeps driving. Stiles takes that as a victory.

“See? I guess it was in the contract that they couldn’t let us starve.” Stiles grins cheekily, moving around in his chair to get a better view at the couple in the back. Derek gives a disapproving sound but Stiles ignores it. “So, you two seem to get along.”

“Yeah, uh.” Scott looks at Isaac before looking down at his lap, a shy smile on his face. “I guess I didn’t do that great hiding my scent, he found me like, 20 seconds after they were let loose.”

“No, no, you did a good job.” Isaac insists, ruffling Scott’s hair lightly. “It’s good that you didn’t see me, I probably looked like I was chasing my tail.” He grins, Scott beams and Stiles smiles. Isaac was obviously lying but it was still nice of him to make Scott feel good about himself, Stiles had a feeling that the three of them would get along great.

“It was scary though,” Scott admits, looking at Stiles this time. “When I saw Isaac’s glowing eyes and his cream-sand coloured coat I nearly wet myself. When he had me pinned down the only thing I could think of was, ‘what would Stiles do? What would Stiles do?’ so…”

“Oh my god, what did you do?” Stiles’ body already shaking with amusement at Scott’s guilty expression.

“He kicked me between the legs and then bit me.” Isaac answered for him, his mouth tilting upwards in a lazy smile at Stiles’ laughter and Scott’s red face.

“You bit a werewolf?” Stiles wheezes in between laughs, “That’s golden, you’re a badass Scott. Even I didn’t do that!”

“You didn’t?” Scott looked confused, “What did you do that was so Stiles?”

Derek growls, making both Stiles and Scott jump. His friend’s eyes widening in fear and Stiles didn’t have to turn around to know that both of Derek’s eyes were glowing red. Isaac, sensing his mate’s anxiety, whines softly and noses at Scott’s neck, trying to reassure him.

“I threw a rock at his head and then ran and bonked him when he caught me.” Stiles says, forcing his voice to stay steady and calm although his heart hammered aggressively against his chest. Just don’t turn around. There’s no threat if you don’t turn around. Nothing to be afraid of.

“I’m going to get the food.” Derek snaps, parking the car and getting out of it, Stiles hadn’t realized they had arrived to a KFC and he guessed Derek didn’t want to hear the rest of the story to instead of going drive-thru he would just order inside.

“You threw a rock at an alpha werewolf and bonked him?” Scott gapes, even Isaac looked at Stiles in respect.

“Yeah, and he didn’t even rip any of my limbs off!” Stiles hums proudly, spreading his arms as if to show them proof that he still had all of his limbs. “He was scary, but at least I’m not injured.”

“Yeah, that’s the biggest Stiles accomplishment.” Scott says, more to Isaac than to his friend. The couple chuckle at Stiles’ offended gasp and his ‘hey!’

“Anyway,” Stiles glares at his friend who does not look apologetic at all, “Isaac, why does this mating run even happen? Why take humans to mate with when you probably have tons of other werewolves around?”

“Oh,” Isaac clears his throat, face red. Clearly this was a bit of an uncomfortable subject for him but really, Stiles didn’t care, he just wanted answers. “Werewolves are getting less and less so, in order to make the pack stronger and bigger-“

“But we’re just Scott and Stiles, we’re guys so we can’t give birth and we’re humans so we can’t exactly do anything unless you have a gun. We can’t even play lacrosse!” Stiles grumbles, Scott frowns and then sighs and nods in head in agreement.

“It’s not just that.” Isaac insists, “Our wolves can sense our mates which is… one of the reason I found Scott so fast, I could sense him. Even before you and the other runners were let out of the box, my wolf sensed him.” He puts a hand on his chest, voice getting softer towards the end of his words.

“So you didn’t get confused with my scent?” Scott asks, pouting and looking at Isaac.

“Sorry.” Isaac grins lightly, looking guilty and nuzzling the side of Scott’s head. “If I was just a werewolf who was looking for some fun time then it would have taken me a lot longer to find you though, but I’m not. I just- I just listened to my wolf.”

“Aww, that’s kinda sweet” Stiles cooes, trying not to let the bitterness seep into his voice. So Derek just wanted him for a fun time, they weren’t even meant to be mates, it took Derek longer to find him because his confusing scent trail worked. Derek just wanted him for some fun.

The car door opens and Stiles jerks back in surprise, the back of his head slamming against the car window. Derek raises a brow before handing Isaac three big paper bags and the smell of fried chicken fills the car.

“If you drop some gravy or crumbs on my car, I will rip your throat out.” Derek immediately glares at Stiles, “With my teeth.” Not even caring about the mild throbbing of Stiles’ head.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m pretty sure that’s against the contract you signed.” Stiles mumbles but definitely made a note not to spill anything, just in case.

\---

Stiles watches the gravy stain on his legs and the splatter of it against his chair. He could feel the tension in the car and was too scared to look up, he could basically feel Derek’s anger filling up the car, the growl rumbling from Derek’s chest was too loud and he had no doubt that Derek’s eyes were glowing the angriest red ever. He didn’t care that the hot gravy was hurting him, he was too worried for the wellbeing of his throat.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m clumsy I-I’ll clean it up I promise.” Stiles whispers, even without werewolf hearing he could hear a ‘fucks sake’ coming from Derek’s mouth. Stiles grimaces at the pure anger those words radiated and the pain of the hot gravy. From the corner of his eyes he could see Derek’s right hand, clawed, reaching for him.

Stiles’ breath catches in his throat and he quickly shuts his eyes, bringing his shoulders and knees closer to his body which really didn’t help since the hot gravy moved as he did, moving and hurting more of his leg and dripping down on the seat. Stiles bites his tongue to keep from cursing out in pain, it hurt like a bitch, he would definitely need to set an ice pack against it if he was still alive after Derek’s claws.

But the claws didn’t come, instead he could feel Derek’s arm near his knees, grabbing something and then a rag was thrown against him. Stiles opens one eye and sees that yes, there was a rag on his lap.

“Clean up yourself and the mess, I don’t need you pissing in fear too.” Derek growls. Stiles could hear Isaac and Scott’s relieved sighs that Derek hadn’t killed the clumsy human. Quickly Stiles does get to wiping himself and the gravy off.

“Yeah, ah… cleaning up just gravy is much easier than cleaning up gravy and piss huh?” Stiles tries to joke, glancing up at Derek who still has glowing red eyes and looks more than pissed. “Sorry, I- just a joke, just a joke.”

“When you’re done, put your drink on the spot where the gravy was on your legs, to cool it a little bit.” Derek adds, focusing on the road again, “We’re almost to the house.”

“Aww, you care.” Stiles cooed, setting his drink on top of his leg and almost jumping at the sensation. He goes back to eating, stuffing fries into his mouth. There was several seconds of silence. “So how many people are in your pack anyway?”

“6. Counting you, Scott, and the claimed omega wolf that one of my other betas claimed last night.” Derek says, his eyes flickering back to its normal colour, Stiles took that as a good sign and go-signal to keep talking.

“Oh wow so you were a pretty small pack huh? You a new alpha or something?” Stiles asks, putting two more fries into his mouth.

“Yeah.”

“Cool, Cool. Can you turn people into Werewolves since you’re an alpha? Or can anyone do it?”

“Stiles,” Derek warns him but does answer, “Only alphas can.”

“Ooh, so Isaac and your other Beta, you bit them or are they born werewolves? There are born werewolves right?” Stiles asks with wide eyes, he was always interested in the supernatural and wanted to say a huge ‘FUCK YOU, IM RIGHT!’ at all the other people in school who laughed and mocked him.

“I bit them.” Is all Derek says, the tightening of his grip and tenseness of his jaw telling Stiles that he should probably shut up and, where they going faster too? Was Derek speeding?

Stiles opens his mouth to ask another question but Derek cuts him off before he can.

“We’re here.” He says, parking the car and immediately getting out. “Out. Now.”

Isaac calmly gets out of the car, helping Scott as well. Stiles quickly scrambles out of the car, excited to be able to move his legs and arms again, the black Camaro was a great car, Stiles just didn’t like having to not move for a long while.

“Derek, Isaac, I’ve set up the two guest rooms for your mates.” A deep-ish voice behind Stiles says, the sounds of footsteps nearing them. That must be Derek’s other Beta.

“He’s not my mate” Derek growls at the same time as Isaac says a ‘Thank you’.

Stiles huffs at the reminder that he isn’t wanted but still tries to be polite. He turns around to face Boyd, “Hi, I’m Stiles- ERICA?”

Erica, the blond omega she-wolf stands beside Boyd, she wears a leather jacket and soft green shirt underneath, her blond hair flowing in the wind. She looked a lot better than the last time Stiles saw her.

“Stiles, Scott.” She grins an almost scary grin, “You were claimed. I’m happy for you.”

“You were claimed too! It’s nice seeing you smiling.” Scott beams, genuinely happy for her.


	5. I'd like to make a call

“I would prefer for Scott and I to share the same room,” Stiles says with crossed arms once they were inside the house, which, honestly Stiles was expecting something run-down and dark and myserious, y’know, a typical ‘werewolf’ type house you see in the movies. But no, this was just a normal looking house with not a lot of windows or furniture, at least from what he could see.

“You two know each other?” Boyd asks, he had introduced himself to the two humans as they were being escorted in, he seemed nice enough, at least nicer than Derek.

“Yes.” Scott smiles, “Stiles is my childhood friend, he stole my juice box in kindergarten and I cried and then he gave it back. We’ve been friends ever since.”

“…Okay,” is all Boyd says, looking mildly confused but choosing not to comment on it. “Well then we’ll just have to move the bed from one room, no problem. Both of your clothes are now dry and folded on each of your beds although ah, Stiles you might need to get new pants, your buttons are….” He trails off to look at his alpha before clearing his throat. “You’ll need new pants.”

“I remember, he broke my buttons.” Stiles grumbles, arms still crossed over his chest.

“Ooh, that means we can go shopping!” Erica beams, “and I am definitely picking your clothes out for you, no offence but your style is…not it.”

Stiles lets out an offended gasp and was about to try and bite back when he realized what Erica was implying, “We’re allowed to go out?”

“Yeah, kind of?”

“Wha- but- wouldn’t that be against the rules or something? What if I just run and scream? Or what if someone recognizes me? My dad IS the Sheriff of Beacon Hills after all.” Stiles points out, he couldn’t help but let a triumphant grin grow on his face as looks of shock appear on the werewolves faces, even Derek raises his brows.

“Your dad is the Sheriff?” Isaac whisper, turning to Scott, “How about yours?”

“My dad is…gone” Scott says slowly, moving closer to Stiles. “My mom is a nurse.”

“I thought the pack run just got people who were unwanted.” Isaac turns to Derek, his eyes flashing yellow. “Those were the rules Derek! Only get people who don’t have family or who’s family doesn’t want them!”

“I know the rules, Isaac.” Derek says in a steely calm tone. “I’ll have a talk with Deucalion about this.”

“We need to return them, they have family!” Isaac stage whispers, which Stiles really didn’t see the point of since he and Scott were right there.

“We can’t do that, you know we can’t. Not until after 6 months.” Derek growls, “You think I don’t want to return him?” Ouch, him, not them, Stiles flinches. “You know what happens when you separate a pair of a mating bite before 6 months or before they’re officially pack. You get sick, Isaac. They get sick.” The pain and anger in his voice made Stiles frown, it sounded personal, as if Derek had gone through it before or knew someone that did.

“Right.” Isaac mumbles, baring his neck in submission to his alpha before turning to the two humans, “Do you want to call your parents?”

“Isaac-“ Derek begins.

“You can’t tell them where you are, obviously, or about us. Just tell them that you’re safe and not to worry, maybe an impromptu vacation. I don’t know, just… I’m sorry that they took you when you had someone.” Isaac turns to Derek, “Please Alpha, let them-“

“Fine” Derek grumbles, “But only two minutes each, and get them new clothes too.”

\---

In the end Stiles had to borrow one of Erica’s sweatpants, anything of Isaac or Boyd’s just wouldn’t fit him, not that he expected it to. He had put on his now clean red hoodie that he assumed Derek had gotten from the pack run, even the socks he wore were on his bed, clean. Stiles raised a brow at that, he definitely remembered throwing his socks around trying to spread his scent. With a shake of his head Stiles had gotten ready, meeting up with Scott, Isaac, and Erica at the front of the house before they were off driving to whatever mall was in the area.

“Sorry about Derek, he can be…mean, sometimes.” Isaac says as he drives, they weren’t using the Camaro this time. “He’s not the best with words and feelings but he means well.”

“What did he mean by pairs getting sick when they’re separated?” Scott asks from beside Stiles, Erica being the one in the passenger seat.

“It’s not my place to tell you Derek’s story,” Isaac sighs, “But I’ll try my best to explain.” He glances at his mate with a small smile before looking back at the road.

Stiles almost snorts and rolls his eyes.

“When a werewolf gives a mating bite, it connects the bitten and the biter with…kind of an invisible link,” Isaac starts to explain, glancing at Stiles in the rearview mirror as if sensing his discomfort and anger, Stiles just glares back. “It takes 6 months for that invisible link to disappear or until the claimed one becomes ‘pack’. When a mated pair is separated they don’t feel the stretch of the invisible link at first but they start to.”

Stiles sits up straighter, leaning his head against the window but he does keep his eyes and ears open with curiosity, judging from Scott’s wide eyes, he was trying to absorb all the information too.

“The longer they are apart, the more painful it is. In three days both of them will start to feel nauseous and on edge, by a week there will be physical pain: a headache and an ache in the gut as well as where the mating bite is, by two weeks they would both be pale and have a fever, by three weeks there are whole-body aches, like growing pains and they would feel as if someone had a hand on their throat….”

“And after four weeks? A month?” Scott asks, sounding worried.

“Thankfully I haven’t heard anything since the whole mating run started, no pairs have gone up to four weeks, they are usually reunited but,” Isaac sighs, glancing up at the tall buildings appearing, the mall Stiles assumed. “But I did hear rumors that… they die, either the pain is too much and the pairs end up killing themselves or the pain is too much and the body succumbs to it.”

The way Isaac ended his sentence, Stiles had a feeling that he was hiding more, refusing to explain it. Surely there were pairs that survived, it was impossible that it was 100% fatal, right?

“They didn’t all die, did they?” Stiles asks bluntly, seeing Isaac flinch and Erica give him a dirty look. “You’re hiding something from us, not all of the pairs died.”

“Y-you’re right,” Isaac mumbles softly after a few seconds of tense silence, “When one person in the pair dies, the other person feels it and the pain seems to double, as if on fire… and then when they reach the mark of six months of when they became a pair, that burning feeling fades but…the person is rarely the same again…”

“That’s terrible.” Scott whispers, reaching forward and squeezing Isaac’s shoulder lightly. “I don’t want to be here,” he admits, “I want to go home but, I can’t do that to you and to myself. I’ll tell my mom I’m alright, I’ll tell her not to worry and Stiles will do the same to his dad.” Scott turns to look at him, releasing Isaac’s shoulder. “Right Stiles?”

“Yeah, yeah. I know you’ll kill me yourself if I intentionally hurt someone that much.” Stiles rolls his eyes at Scott’s beaming smile, Scott was too good. One time he wouldn’t speak to Stiles for an entire day because Stiles wanted to see what would happen when you sprinkle salt on a snail. In his defense, he liked science.

“Thanks buddy!” Scott playfully punches his shoulder making Stiles gasp in fake pain.

\---

Stiles bit his lip nervously as he holds the phone close to his ear, he was nervously waiting for his father to pick up, the werewolves and Scott watching him didn’t help ease his nerves at all.

“Sheriff Stilinski speaking” His dad’s tired voice sounds through the phone and Stiles almost breaks, having to lean on the glass to keep himself up.

“D-dad” he croaks, “Hey.” He mentally kicks himself, he can’t just call his tired worried father with ‘hey’ as an opening when he’s just been kidnapped.

“Stiles!” His father yells in the other end, Stiles can hear things tumble to the ground and knees knock against wood, the sheriff was probably busy doing some paperwork. “Where are you son? Where’s Scott? What happened?”

“Dad, Dad, woah I’m alright. I’m fine.” Stiles forces a chuckle past his lips, “How’s your knee? I heard it bang against the table.”

“You can’t ask about my knee, you’ve just- where are you?”

“I..” Stiles pauses, realizing that he really didn’t know where he was. “I’m not sure, but I’m alright dad. I’m with Scott, he’s fine too. Don’t worry about us okay? Just a- Just a little getaway, alright? We’ll be home in six months” he tries his best to keep his voice steady.

“Six months?! No, you’re coming home right now. Melissa and I are worried sick!” His dad’s voice cracks and that enough to push tears out of Stiles’ eyes and start rolling down his face.

“I can’t explain more dad but promise me you and Melissa will take care of yourselves okay? Promise me that nobody is looking for Scott and I, yeah? We’ll be fine I promise, some people found us and we’re buying clothes right now, I think I’m making friends!” Stiles tries to keep his voice light as to not worry his father even more, even though he felt like he was choking.

“Okay, Okay I promise… They good people?” His dad is softer now, as if he was holding back his own tears too.

“Yeah they’re okay, one of em is scary but he’ll warm up to me.” Stiles says, putting a hand over his mouth to cover his hiccups and his breath catching in his throat. “I-I got to go now dad, I miss you. Take care of yourself.”

“I miss you too son, don’t annoy them too much.” The sheriff chuckles but Stiles could tell it was forced.

“No promises,” Stiles chuckles as well, “You better not eat too much burgers and fries while I’m gone okay? I’ll ask Melissa and Parish when I get back I swear I will.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“I totally would,” Stiles lets out a real chuckle this time. “I got to go now… Bye dad”

“Bye son. I love you.”

“I love you too dad” He whispers, his whole body shaking as he puts the phone back.

“Stiles…” Scott steps closer to him, wrapping his arms around his friend’s body, allowing Stiles to sob and shake against him. “He’ll be okay.” Scott whispers, rubbing his friends back.

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Stiles sniffles, pulling away and wiping at his face with his hoodie’s sleeves. “Your turn, call your Mom.”


	6. Tired

By the time they got back to the house Stiles’ arms were tired and heavy from carrying so many bags, was Derek’s credit card unlimited or something? Was he secretly a billionaire or does he just steal money from banks?

“You’re a werewolf, aren’t you supposed to be helping my weak human arms?” Stiles asks Erica accusingly, watching as Isaac carries Scott’s bags into the house.

“Nah, you need the workout anyway.” Erica grins, “You’re going to be dealing with Derek and if you want him to actually feel your punch, you need all the workout you can get.”

“W-wait, punch Derek? What?” Stiles asks, his mouth almost going dry. He didn’t want to get near Derek, how much more touch him. Although, a punch did sound good…

“Oh please,” Erica rolls her eyes. “I know you want to, and if you didn’t, you would after tonight.”

“Tonight?” Stiles asks, hissing in mild pain as he goes up the front stairs and past the door, almost dropping the bags, “What’s happening tonight?”

“Tonight is the pack get-together. One get together for wolves that claimed omegas and another for wolves that claimed humans. It’s mainly so the humans can see that the wolves are harmless and to also make friends, so y’know, they aren’t lonely.” Isaac explains, Scott’s bags calmly looped around his arms, the human had insisted on at least carrying some of them but Isaac had refused, saying that ‘anything I can do to make your life easier, I will.’

“We’ll be there, but I’ll be gone most of the time.” Derek says, walking out from one of the rooms. This time Stiles does end up dropping his bags, in surprise and fear he didn’t know. One of the bags, probably the one with a basketball and shoes in it, lands on his foot making Stiles yelp in pain and then glare at Derek.

“Stop popping out of just anywhere!” He grumbles.

“I didn’t.” Derek replies, glaring back.

“You’re going to have a word with Deucalion, aren’t you?” Isaac asks, a frown going on his face as Derek nods. “I’m not stopping you, I’m glad you’re doing it. Just be careful, he’s dangerous.”

“I know.” Derek replies, crossing his arms over his chest. Stiles looks away, feeling his throat tighten in discomfort. He didn’t want to have flashbacks to last night, he knew that if he looked at Derek longer the flashbacks and panic attacks would come.

“We’re allowed to talk with the other humans that were claimed?” Scott asks, “Isn’t that kind of…weird? What if we made an escape plan?”

“There are enough werewolves around to keep an ear out on what you’re discussing, plus if you do escape the stretch of the bond will just be worse for you. Werewolves can heal fast and are better at dealing with pain than humans.” Isaac says, looking a little hurt but he doesn’t argue.

“Oh, right.” Scott mumbles, chewing his bottom lip lightly.

“Your room has been prepared, rooming together as requested.” Derek cuts to the chase. “We leave the house at 5”

“But that’s an hour away!” Stiles widens his eyes, he needed at least two hours to mentally prepare himself to be surrounded by werewolves and by humans who were taken against their will.

“Then I guess you better hurry.” Is all Derek replies with. Isaac nods and starts walking with Scott’s bags.

“Dickbag.” Stiles grumbles, looking away from Derek. He knew Derek could hear him but he didn’t care and he was thankful that Derek didn’t react. Stiles picks up his bags again and follows behind Isaac and Scott.

The stairs were hell. Scott ended up helping Stiles with his bags after asking multiple times and Stiles finally saying yes. The room was bigger than he or Scott expected, there was more than enough space for a third bed to be placed in there. The bed on the right had a red blanket while the one on the left had a blue one, judging from Stiles’ red hoodie and Scott’s dark blue one, it was obvious whose bed was whose.

“Alright, there you go.” Isaac sets Scott’s bags down on the blue bed, turning to the humans who were sprawled tiredly on the red bed, items from the bags spilling out. The curly- haired werewolf chuckles and shakes his head. “You have a bathroom connected to this room so you don’t have to go out to shower.” And with that, he leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

Stiles and Scott didn’t speak yet. It was a tense 20 seconds before Scott finally spoke.

“So we’re really stuck here, huh?” He asks, voice cracking slightly. “Mom misses me, she was cursing and I haven’t heard her curse since…dad left.”

“Naw, we’re not stuck.” Stiles says, patting the top of his friend’s hair in an attempt to reassure him. “My dad is searching for us.”

“What?” Scott widens his eyes, sitting up which Stiles copies as well. “But you told him not to. He promised.”

“I made him promise two things, he didn’t specify which one he promised to keep.” Stiles smirks, tilting his head back so it rests against theh wall, he made sure his voice was low, hoping that the four werewolves in the house weren’t able to hear him.

“Plus,” Stiles continues, smiling at the expression of awe in Scott’s face. “We are the only family our parents have left, if my dad still isn’t searching for us I’m sure Melissa would beat him with her bat until he agreed to continue the search.”

“So he’s going to track the phone?” Scott asks, inching closer. “He’s going to find us?”

“Hell yeah Scott” Stiles grins, “He’s going to find us.”

\---

The ride to the gathering was shorter than the ride to the mall but for Stiles it felt like eternity, he was nervous, scared even and he could tell that Scott wasn’t exactly alright either. Arriving to the gathering place made Stiles feel like his body was made of stone and yet his insides filled with jelly. He didn’t know what to expect. Werewolves forcing their claimed humans to stick beside them? Raw food? Will the werewolves be walking around while the humans would chat in their runner kennels?

“Let’s get this over with.” Stiles grumbles, finally getting out of the car. He was the last one to get out, taking his time in steeling his nerves, ignoring the impatient glare of Derek Hale.

“Isaac, you watch over them. I’m going to have a meeting with Deucalion. If things take a turn for the worse, we might have to pack our bags tonight.” Derek mumbles, not even looking at Stiles or Scott before turning around and walking off. He seemed like he was in a really bad mood, which was interesting because he already looks like he’s always in a bad mood.

“Alright, let’s go!” Isaac beams. “This is my first time joining a claimed gathering, I’m more nervous than excited to be honest.” He rubs his wrists, probably a nervous habit Stiles mentally notes.

“It’s your first time joining?” Scott asks, “But you told me that this wasn’t your first mating run.”

“It isn’t” Isaac truthfully agrees. “But I’ve never claimed anyone before. Derek made a rule that we only claim our mate. I didn’t understand what he said at first, but then you showed up and it just… clicked, yeah. It was like I was lost at sea but then you were the lighthouse guiding me.” He smiles at Scott whose cheeks pink up a little.

‘Only claim our mate’ yeah that was definitely crap, Stiles thought to himself. If Derek followed his so-called ‘rule’ then Stiles wouldn’t have been claimed, Stiles wouldn’t have a bite on his neck that radiated ‘Claimed by Derek Hale’ energy. If Stiles wasn’t his mate, if Derek didn’t want him, then why did he even claim Stiles if they weren’t mates? Why did he break his own rule?

“Who’s Deucalion?” Stiles asks, refusing to be the third wheel, he had enough of that when Allison and Scott were seeing each other. “Is he the main wolfman or something?”

“Something like that,” Isaac’s lips twitch upwards and amusement blossomed in his eyes. “He’s the one that came up with the mating run, started it 5 years ago. Thing is, the rule was that those who run are only the people who willingly signed up or had nowhere else to go, no family or anything.”

“But we’re here.” Scott points out.

“But you’re here.” Isaac echoed in agreement. “That’s why Derek is going to have a word with him. Not only do you two still have family but it’s too suspicious to be a coincidence that the mates of the members of the Hale pack were found and made to run in the first time in 3 years that we, The Hale pack, decided to join the run.”

“Okay,” Stiles nods, licking his lips. “That is a little suspicious, but I hate to break it to ya, I’m not Derek’s mate.”

“You are.” Isaac says, sighing. They could now hear the people as they neared the place of the gathering. “Derek is just… scared and angry.”

“What?” Stiles narrows his eyes, a little anger sparking inside of him. “Why the hell would he be-“

“Isaac!” A loud voice calls out as they arrived at a clearing, torches hanging from trees and logs, a campfire, a grill, and other interesting objects sit about. There was even a cooler where some people were getting drinks from.

“Ethan, hey.” Isaac smiles, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to relax as he approaches the alpha, Scott and Stiles close behind him.

“You claimed yourself a cutie, and Derek too?” Ethan’s nose flairs lightly as he takes in the scent. Stiles grits his teeth and Ethan raises a brow, no doubt sensing Stiles’ discomfort.

“Yeah,” Isaac proudly pats Scott’s shoulder who gives a nervous half-smile. “This is Scott, and the grumpy one is Stiles.”

“Ah, Perfect for Hale then.” Ethan winks. Stiles opens his mouth to retort but the alpha continues speaking, “They’re tense, let’s get them some drinks and introduce them to the other humans, yeah?”

And they did just that. 2 minutes later both Scott and Stiles were sitting on a log with cold drinks in their hands. Across from them were two other humans, Stiles recognized them as Mattias and Nico. The group sat in awkward silence, unlike the Werewolves, they didn’t have to speak and there weren’t any questions Stiles had that they could answer, unless one of them was secretly a werewolf.

“Hey honeybun, I’m here to deliver a burger” Will, the werewolf that had claimed Nico, announces as he sets down a plate on Nico’s lap. The boy quickly stabilizes the plate and glares at the blond.

“Don’t call me that.” Nico sighs, but he does look thankful for the burger, he had barely touched his drink.

“What do you want me to call you then?” Will grins mischievously, squatting and nuzzling the side of Nico’s hair lightly. “Snookums, Cupcake, Sugar, Sweetiepie?” he asks, getting up quickly and laughing as Nico tries to elbow him, his face red.

“I will stab you.” Nico threatens, Will just laughs and gives him finger guns before walking not too far away, where a small gathering of werewolves were talking, a good distance away but no doubt enough to eavesdrop on the humans.

“So, uh… you two seem to warm up to each other.” Stiles says, the glare he receives from the boy could almost rival Derek’s.

“We were… boyfriends even before the mating run,” Nico says, “I just joined the run to make it official.”

“But what if another wolf had tried to claim you?” Scott asks, “It’s pretty impossible for a human to fight a werewolf, especially if they’re moonlight drunk.”

“Not impossible, no.” Nico smirks, “Will gave me a Wolfsbane dagger just before mating run, saying to stab any wolf that wasn’t him if they tried to get close to me. I didn’t have to stab anyone that night, I barely ran so he found me pretty easily.”

“Wolfsbane dagger? What does…what does it do?” Stiles asks curiously, he didn’t need to look but he knew the werewolves not so far away had tensed up or were looking at them.

“Not the place to talk about it.” Nico says calmly, taking a sip of his beer and making a face, “Let’s just say werewolves don’t like it.” Interesting, Stiles mentally notes, very interesting.

“How about you?” He turns to Mattias who was drinking too fast and too much for his bodyweight.

“Uhm, I just…I didn’t know…Ethan or anything” He mumbles, “I’m still confused, my mind hasn’t caught up on what’s happening” He whispers, “Sorry.”

“Oh that’s okay.” Scott says quickly before Stiles could ask more questions, “You don’t need to explain or anything, we know it’s scary. Right Stiles?” He turns to his friend, Stiles nods but still asks questions anyway.

“So did they take you from your family too?” Stiles asks, Scott sighs and takes another gulp of his drink.

“Y-yeah.” Mattias glances up and quickly looks down again, seems like the kid hates eye-contact.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Stiles whispers, really he was. “You must miss them a lot, huh?”

“Not-not really” Mattias takes a gulp of his drink, setting it down beside his leg. Stiles sees Nico discretely take it, probably realizing that Mattias was drinking a little too much. “My parents hated me. Dad would hit me and let his friends touch me. Mom was usually high or drunk, I probably have a glass shard still in me from the times she would smash a bottle on me or a wall nearbye.”

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry.” Stiles widens his eyes, the blond boy looks down for his drink, frowns and looks around a little more. “I didn’t know.”

“It’s ‘kay” Mattias slurs, standing up. “Where’s m’ drink?”

Stiles looks away as Scott starts talking to him, even walking over to make sure Mattias doesn’t fall over or fight Nico once his drink is found.

Instead, Stiles looks around, his eyes landing on Isaac who is on the phone looking frustrated. He watches as the curly-haired beta apologizes to a small group of werewolves he’s been talking with. He watches as Isaac walks away and Stiles excuses himself. Ignoring Scott’s confused and worried look as Stiles tries his best to silently follow Isaac into the forest.

“What do you mean we’re leaving?!” He manages to make out, “Tomorrow? That’s too soo- Derek-“ he hears Isaac growl out.

Stiles’ heart skips a beat. They were leaving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be quite honest, I've lost a little motivation because of some comments in the last chapter. I am very uncomfortable with people telling me how to write or expecting me to do something. I was planning for this story to be 30 or so chapters but depending on stuff i might just speedrun it and make it 10 idk
> 
> I'm sorry for not posting yesterday, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all your support.
> 
> Edit: Thank you for your kind comments. I apologize if this came off as angry/rude, I did not intend for it to come off that way. Some of the comments did help with the plot, showing me which items i needed to clear up a little more. Every comment helps, I appreciate all of you.


	7. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter upload for today! As a thank you for all the support I've gotten. It means a lot to me, thank you.
> 
> Check the end note for a poll/question!

They can’t be leaving, they just can’t. Okay, Stiles didn’t like werewolves, he was scared of being alone with them but they needed to stay put. They couldn’t move. Moving meant that his father wouldn’t find him. Moving meant the phone tracking wouldn’t work, they wouldn’t find him and Scott.

Stiles tries to stay still and keep his breathing quiet as Isaac spoke to Derek on the phone. If Isaac found him, Stiles didn’t know what he would do. Sure Isaac was funny and nice, at least he appeared to be, but he didn’t know what werewolf anger management is, what if Isaac ends up ripping his throat out? What if he was only acting nice for Scott?

“Derek, I understand that is frustrating and that you are mad with Deucalion but we are under his protection and his watch. If we leave that protection is gone, if we leave we won’t have the security of money allowance every week. Where will we go? Where will we live?” Isaac says into the phone, clearly trying to not raise his voice. “Will we live in the warehouse again?”

Isaac stays silent, probably Derek answering him. Stiles watches with his breath held in his throat. He can see Isaac balling up his fist and releasing it, allowing the tension to flow from his body.

“I understand, Alpha.” Isaac says into the phone, sounding defeated. “Yes, we have enough saved money to- yes, right away.” Isaac nods, “Bye.” He pulls the phone away from his ear and ends the call, his back still to Stiles.

“What are you doing, Stiles?” Isaac asks, putting his phone in his pocket and turning to face the human.

“Oh shit” Stiles whispers, gulping and stepping out from behind the tree, trying to appear casual. “I just had to take a leak and uh, turns out you were here!”

“I can tell when you’re lying, remember?” Isaac quirks a brow, not at all looking like the happy puppy he usually did around Scott.

“Right.” Stiles licks his lips nervously, “Sorry, I was just curious.”

“It’s okay, I can’t blame you.” Isaac smiles slightly. “I’m sorry, we’re moving first thing tomorrow.”

“Psh, why are you apologizing? I’m glad that I won’t be super surrounded by werewolves anymore.” Stiles scoffs, running his hands through his hair to hide how shaky it was.

“I’m apologizing because I know your father is still looking for you.” Isaac mumbles, walking and stopping right in front of him. “and I’m apologizing because I know that you know moving will just make it harder for him to find you.”

“Yeah.” Stiles’ voice cracks and he shrugs half-heartedly. “What can I do, right?”

“I’m sorry.” Isaac smiles sadly, “Let’s go back, hm? Can’t keep Scott worrying, I can almost smell his anxiety from here.”

“Right,” Stiles chuckles and nods, stuffing his hands into his pockets before turning and walking with Isaac back to camp. “He’s making sure Mattias doesn’t fight Nico, I wonder how he’s doing.”

“Ah, Ethan’s boy.” Isaac chuckles, immediately his smile fades as Stiles glares at him. “No possessive language, got it.” He nods, clicking his tongue and trying again, “Ah, the small blond one who’s afraid of like, everything.”

“Yeah, that’s him.” Stiles chuckles, relaxing a little bit once they could see the light of the campfires a little more brightly, “I didn’t know he was someone terrified of everything though, he seems pretty talkative when he’s drunk.”

“Hm, I’ll tell Ethan that.” Isaac scrunches his nose and Stiles fights the urge to hit him.

“No! You can’t tell Ethan to get him drunk so he’s chatty.” Stiles gapes, “That’s such an asshole move!”

“What?” Isaac squints his eyes in confusion before widening it in realization. “No, no. I need to tell Ethan that Mattias is drunk. Given Mattias’ er, background, him drunk is definitely not a good thing.”

“Ah,” Stiles nods and wags a finger. “I see”

Isaac and Stiles split up, Isaac going towards Ethan while Stiles heads back to Scott and the two others, he passes two more human groups who gives him awkward half-smiles which he returns.

“Dude. Where were you?” Scott hisses once he spots Stiles, “He vomited on my shoes.”

“Ew” Stiles wrinkles his nose when the smell hits him. He turns to Nico, “You didn’t do anything?”

“What am I supposed to do?” Nico raised an unimpressed brow, “I already took his beer away.”

“I knew it!” comes from Mattias who sits up from leaning on Scott’s shoulder. “Scotty make him give it back.”

“Scotty?” Stiles quirks a brow, “Okay yeah, no, that’s my nickname for him so you can’t say that.” He holds up two fingers, “Secondly, you shouldn’t be drinking anymore, what Nico did was good. Okay?”

Mattias stays silent, just glaring at him. Stiles doesn’t take that as a yes or no but he takes it as an ‘I’ll wait till my brain decides’ which he doesn’t argue with.

“Mattias.” Ethan’s voice comes from behind Stiles, almost making the human scream and jump into the fire. “Do you want me to get Cosmo from the car?”

“Yes please.” Mattias’ voice is small and he isn’t looking at the alpha. Stiles is more confused now. What the hell is a Cosmo? Is that some dog that they forgot in a car? What?

Five minutes later Ethan comes back with a green stuffed-toy that looked like a triceratops, giving it to Mattias who seems to lighten up a little, even glancing up and mumbling a small, “Thank you, Alpha” in which Ethan replies with, “You can just call me Ethan, love.” And Stiles hates it. He hates how comfortable the other couples seem together yet he and Derek can’t even stand looking at each other.

“Hey.” Stiles whispers to Scott once Mattias ends up asleep leaning against Scott and Nico gets up to give back the plate and get a juice box or soda, anything except beer for him.

“Hey man,” Scott says, sounding tired. “What’s up? What happened with you and Isaac?”

“Yeah, about that…uh…” Stiles rubs the back of his neck, “We’re- we’re moving, Scott. We’re moving first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Oh,” Scott nods tiredly then widens his eyes and whips his head to look at Stiles, eyes wide in realization. “Oh wait, oh no.”

“Yeah.” Stiles sighs and twiddles his fingers together. “We were so close.”

\---

Stiles normally didn’t like waking up, now he hated it. He hated waking up this morning knowing that he was so close to seeing his dad and yet so far. It was like he took a step forward and then took two steps back. The trophy just an inch from his fingertips but his feet were stuck.

“No way.” Stiles blanches when he steps out, his two luggage bags behind him. He stopped the moment he realized that he would be riding with Derek Hale in the Camaro.

“Stiles, relax. I’m going to be there too.” Erica says, nudging his shoulder lightly. “Me and you and Derek in one car and Isaac, Scott, and Boyd in the other.”

“That doesn’t make me feel even a bit better.” Stiles grits out, he wasn’t lying and he knew the werewolf could tell. “I don’t want to.”

“Whether you want to or not, you have to. If we don’t leave then we’d be in another alpha’s territory and we’ll all be in trouble.” Derek barks, “Put your bags in the other car, let’s get going.”

Stiles opens and closes his mouth wordlessly. ‘Whether you want to or not’ he should have seen that coming, he was brought against his will, of course they wouldn’t care about his will now. With a sigh he does what Derek says, getting into the back of the Camaro while Erica gets into the passenger seat.

In just a few minutes they were on the road, Isaac’s vehicle behind them. The atmosphere is almost suffocating, or maybe that was just Stiles being terrified. Erica is calm, doesn’t even show if she can tell that the atmosphere is tense or if she can smell his fear.

“Where are we going?” Stiles asks quietly.

“The old pack home.” Derek answers calmly, he too sounded like the atmosphere was suffocating for him, good.

“Wow, that definitely answers it.” Stiles rolls his eyes, stretching out on the back.

“Well I didn’t lie” Oh, so was Derek trying to be funny?

“Even if you did, I wouldn’t know.” Stiles grumbles, “I’m not a werewolf, remember?”

“I haven’t forgotten.” Derek grumbles. “Get your feet off of the seats.”

“What’ll you do? Turn the car around?” Stiles smirks, “Rip out my throat? We both know you won’t actually do it.”

Derek growls but says nothing else, he can see a smirk on Erica’s face and she turns to him, discretely giving him a thumbs up and a wink. Stiles sighs victoriously and closes his eyes, the silence taking over again.

“Hey Mr. Alpha man?” Stiles asks after a few seconds of silence, although to Stiles it felt like minutes.

“It’s Derek.”

“No, it’s Stiles speaking.” Stiles replies, he can see Derek’s grip on the wheel tighten and he almost laughs. Instead, he takes a deep breath, feeling his heart hammering almost painfully against his chest at the question he was about to ask.

“Hey Derek, are we mates?”

At that question, Derek slams on the breaks, luckily Isaac’s car doesn’t ram into them but Stiles is launched from his seat into the floor.

“Ow! Bitch!” Stiles whines from the floor, “Dude!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments, I really appreciate them <3 How do you feel about questions at the end of every chapter? So that you guys can still suggest things if you want :) 
> 
> Question for this chapter: If there were to be a third main couple (Sterek being the first and Scisaac being the second) which of these pairings would you prefer: Will x Nico or Ethan x Mattias? Why or Why not the other?


	8. Questions and Arrival

“No.” Derek manages to grit out, “We’re not.”

“Y’know, I’m not a werewolf but I can tell you’re lying.” Stiles groans, sitting up from the floor and lifting himself up so he is on the seat again, he rubs his lower back and winces, “That hurt y’know? Aren’t you supposed to be nice to me or something?”

“Or something.” Derek grumbles his reply, the car starting to move again. “End of conversation.”

“Naw, you don’t get to escape that easily.” Stiles puts a smirk on his face, crossing his arms and planting his feet just in case Derek decides to surprise him with pressing the brakes again. “I didn’t get to escape, you don’t either.”

“Ugh, fine.” Derek grits his teeth together. “I suppose I owe you that much.” Stiles very obviously relaxed, his heart still beating quickly but he felt a little better.

“Why are we leaving?” He asks.

“Because Deucalion lied to us. He only cares about power and dominance.” Derek mumbles, “We were…tricked, more or less.”

“Tricked? How? You’re werewolves can’t you tell when someone is lying?” Stiles scoffs in disbelief, “You really expect me to believe that?”

“Mhm.” Stiles couldn’t tell if Derek was growling or humming. “We weren’t aware that it was going to be a waxing gibbous moon, secondary to a full moon. Not enough to make werewolves go…feral, but enough for us to get moonlight drunk.”

“So you werewolves don’t have control on that yet?” Stiles frowns, scrunching his nose. “That’s a little irresponsible, don’t you think?”

“We do, but moonlight drunk plus our wolves on edge about our mates being there isn’t a good combination.”

“I thought you said I wasn’t your mate.”

Silence. Stiles could bet that Derek’s heart was beating quickly and that the werewolves in the car could hear his own quickly beating heart.

“I’m just….saying…” Stiles says slowly, careful about his next words. “There’s no use in denying it if we’re going to be stuck in the same building for six months.”

“Fine.” Derek spat, “We are. I’m not proud of it.”

“Hell, I’m not exactly jumping for joy about being kidnapped, fucked, and then held against my will.” Stiles retorts. “Not to mention that the person who is holding me captive doesn’t even want me.”

“You should be glad it wasn’t Reggie that found you.” Derek snarkily replies, “I had to fight him off your scent. Compared to him, the way I’m treating you is great.”

“Just because someone would treat me worse doesn’t mean you get a medal for it, congratulations, you’re not as crappy as you can be.” Stiles huffs, “Whose Reggie anyway?”

“A young alpha, a little too drunk on their power.” Derek explains, which didn’t really clear anything up. “and,” he adds, Stiles is really surprised that he’s still speaking. “I didn’t want to hold you against your will, I wasn’t planning on claiming anyone.”

“Wh-what?” Stiles blinks, surprised. “Then why-“

“Moonlight drunk. Mate being there. First time being in the mating run in three years.” Derek replies pretty bluntly. “Let’s just say that I barely had enough control to be gentle.”

“Ew, I do not want to know how you two did it.” Erica wrinkles her nose, “At least not yet, I don’t know you guys like that.”

“Ew, yeah, no. We’re definitely not talking about that.” Stiles mirrors the look on Erica’s face, “Next question, next question.” He clears his throat before he could feel like he was suffocating, “What’s up with Wolvsbane?”

“Wh-“ Derek makes a surprised noise, clearly not expecting that. “Who told you about wolvsbane?”

“Nico,” Stiles says with a small shrug, “Answer my question and no vague answers either.”

“It stops our healing, we have to burn the wolvsbane out in order to heal the cut or bullet or whatever.” Erica explains instead of Derek, looking away as Derek glares at her. “It’s not fun, we don’t like it.”

“Hm,” Stiles nods, “Cool. Next question, Is the place where we’re going not as cool as the house we just left? Also, how long is this car ride going to be?”

“It’s not…as great” Derek slowly answers, “And we’ll get there in 5 hours. You should get some sleep, there won’t be much resting when we arrive.”

“Aww, do you care?” Stiles asks sarcastically, but he does let out a yawn, already fighting the urge to stretch.

“Tsk, no. I just want some peace and quiet.” Derek replies, Stiles gapes and scowls slightly, crossing his arms.

“Well now I’m not doing it!”

\---

Stiles ended up falling asleep, by the time he woke up they were parked in front of an old and creepy-looking building, people were walking outside the car, taking items from inside the car to the building. Stiles quickly wipes at his mouth, blinking his sleepy eyes open before fumbling with the door handle.

“Wh-who- you guys didn’t wake me up.” Stiles mumbles, hoping there wasn’t any drool left on his face.

“Sorry man, Derek said to let you sleep more.” Scott says, holding a box in his arms and giving his friend a worried one-over, “We saw the car suddenly brake before, what happened?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Stiles says, rubbing the back of his head and watching as Boyd carries two bags under his arms. “I guess I should get to helping, huh?”

“That would be great, yes.” Boyd smiles lightly, “Don’t carry much of the heavy stuff.”

“Right, fragile human arms. Got it.” Stiles grins, moving to take Scott’s box away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short and less-filled chapter! I promise the next one will be longer and .... a small twist >:3c  
> Don't worry, there will be more questions answers and stuff! Thank you for your support!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! How did this chapter make you feel? What were your favorite parts?


End file.
